A brand new world
by Mel is a pal
Summary: A young girl who found a world with new experiances, she finds a woman who takes her into a world that would never existed and now she has to find the magic crystal that can make her truly magical.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, the beginning?

'Owww, stupid door.'. I said rubbing my forehead. I can be very clumsy. My name is Kayla. I am wearing my school uniform, with a red skirt and white polo shirt. I love to have F.U.N.. I never knew that I will find some right round the corner that very day. I kicked the door and ran outside smashing to a group of girls. 'Hey Kayla' said a tall girl with blonde hair and brown highlights. 'Hi Josie.' I said giving her a hug. 'What is that mark on your head?' asked another girl. 'Oh I bumped my head.' I said touching it lightly. 'Shame.' She said, 'thanks Brooke.' She giggled. 'Bring!' went the bell and we piled out into the hall. 'Shhh the teacher is coming.' Said a guy behind us. We quieted down and looked at the stage. A tall woman appeared, sitting on a creaky chair, with scary unblinkable eyes. Up came the principle clearing his throat. 'We have a guest today her name is Tanya, she will be roaming round the classrooms.' He paused and adding. 'She will choose a guy and girl to represent this school for a camp I can't tell you what camp, but it will be a great opportunity, for anyone. So I say be at your best behavior. That is all. You are all excused.' He finished, exiting from the room. My eyes followed him and I stopped on the woman, she was motionless but her eyes scanned the room looking from guy to girl. I shuddered and followed my friends to our next class. Something is different from her to be a normal person. I shook my head and continued to talk to my friends. With her eyes boaring into my back.

'I hope I go!' screamed Josie later when we were in class. 'I love camps' 'I love camps too' I added. 'I know!' she laughed 'I will be so happy if I went.' She added. 'But don't you realize that there is over 600 students I doubt any of us will go.' I said and we sat down at our desk. 'Good point but I will try my best.' She said, I knew there will be no way to crush her spirit. 'Slam!' the door shut, our teacher for English entered and Tanya. 'Oh she is here.' Whispered Josie. We had to go to the library for English, yet Tanya followed and watched just our class for the rest of the day. 'I think she is observing us.' Said Josie. 'Yea I know what you mean.' I said as we got changed for P.E, our last class of the day. We all piled into the gym. We all ended up deciding that dodge ball will be our first game of the day. I love dodge ball but like I said I am very clumsy. I keep missing the ball I get hit, but still I get up in front and play. Unlike some girls who stay in the back and scream when I ball gets near them, its just sad. Tanya kept staring at me taking notes. I then noticed her eyes they were a deep purple, they flashed and I felt a sudden pain in my head. It kept getting worse and worse till I walked to the screaming girls and fell next to them by the wall. I rubbed my head. I looked back at Tanya, who still was looking at me with her deep purple eyes. I blinked a ball came flying towards me, the girls running away screaming. I caught the ball. That stunned me I never catch the ball. I realized that I was the only player left, the saver got out. Well I was not the last player the screaming girls and me were. I turned my gaze to Tanya. I swore I saw her wink at me. The other team was with big strong guys and I was a small girl. My fun state of mind swiped my fear away and I lurched forward. Throwing ball by ball towards them knocking them out one by one. I felt strong. Tanya smiled. Standing up she pointed to me. 'She is the girl to come with me.' The class quieted down and a small cheer broke the silence. 'Whoop go Kayla.' It was Josie of course. 'Come child' said Tanya. The P.E teacher told everyone to continue. As I walked to her. 'You must come with me, we need to find one more person.' I nodded and walked to Josie. I gave her a huge hug and whispered. 'I did it sorry I also knew you wanted to go.' She laughed. 'Its ok go and make me proud.' She let go of me and I walked away with Tanya never to see Josie again.

Tanya walked to a class, they were in the middle of science doing an experiment. 'Jaden can you please come.' Tanya said after speaking with the teacher. He walked up to us and she yet looked at him with her deep purple eyes. He shuddered and held his head. Tanya led him outside and while he recuperated I tried to study his face, I never seen him before in my life. That shows that this school is a big one. Jaden looked at Tanya then to me. Tanya just nodded and flash we were sent down a huge portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, happy days!

We landed in a small court yard with a huge fountain and people milling round the place. 'Where are we?' said Jaden saying the first words. 'We are in Foray (For-ray).' Tanya said walking forwards. 'What's Foray?' I asked. 'Foray is the world where I cam from, it seems weird but I used to come from earth.' She explained. 'Then how did you get here?' Asked Jaden as we all walked to the middle by the fountain, with me skipping along side. 'I had the same thing done to me like what I have done to you.' She said looking at the fountain. This was the first thing I saw when I came. I don't know but something about it is magical. I encourage you to drink from it if you have a problem or need strength it really helps.' She sighed and looked at us. 'I will lead you to your dorms.' Jaden nodded. I did too. She turned back to me. 'Turning round leading us to the dorm rooms on the left. People all around us were talking and playing, I swore there was a group of girls playing hop scotch. My head was swirling. 'Here.' Said Tanya. Opening a door for my room. 'Wow it's beautiful.' I said. The room was big and had a big view of the mountains and the court yard. There was a small kitchen a room, and a living room even including a wash room. With couches and a T.V in my room and living room. I am going to love this place, I thought. 'I will leave you to unpack.' As she exited with Jaden to show his room'. This is going to be awesome I thought. I looked in my room; the theme was blue like the sea and lots of white. All my things from my old room, laid on the bed in boxes. My clothing's spread on the floor. I sighed and got changed and putting my dirty clothes in a basket. Picking up all my things a put them away. 'OH MY GOSH!.' I screamed! 'A computer and printer. I did not even need to bring my laptop! This is the best. Setting out my new apartment, I left and walked outside. Girls and guys doing what they do best. 'I wonder if I will make new friends? I asked myself. I heard a couple girls sitting on a bench by the fountain. 'Who is that new girl?' said one of the girls wearing glasses. 'I don't know but we will make sure we are better by a million miles.' Said the girl with pigtails. 'Yes I agree.' Replied the girl with glasses who pushed them back up on her nose then flashing an evil eye stare. 'They were talking about me' I whispered. 'I guess I am not going to be liked around here.' What am I going to do, I thought. I have no friends I know no one, discluding Jaden. 'Kayla are you ok?' I turned around. 'Oh hi Jaden, just trying to find a friend.' 'Want me to be your friend?' he said. 'No I am….' My eyes looked on the two girls; they still had the scary stare. 'Yes I need a friend I guess you will do.' I said rolling my eyes. 'Really?' said Jaden with his eyes lighting up. 'Yea you can.' And not expecting it but he leapt up and hugged me.

'I need a good night sleep now.' I said to myself brushing my teeth. 'I wonder what new things I may see here.' I said again getting into my P.J's. Pulling the covers over my body up to my chin I sleepily shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Raising my head from my pillow I looked out of the window. Astonished, I looked at my clock. 7:00am! I thought I was an early riser but this is plain creepy. Jumping out of bed I walked down had my breakfast and changed into my favorite jeans and comfy top. With an old cap and snazzy boots. Walking down the hall way I saw the two girls from yesterday. They were giggling to themselves, The girl with glasses looked at me. I shuddered. I continued walking. 'Kayla!' I heard a shout. Spinning round I turn to see Jaden running up. I look at him did he do something to his hair? I hear some laughs and I see the two girls from the hall. I thought it was to me but some how I realized it was to Jaden not me and besides they hate me but why him. Then I saw it. They think he is cute. I frown and grab his arm and walk away. 'What's wrong Kayla?' he said with his eyes questioning. 'Hey I advise you to stay away from those couple girls we saw before who were waving to you. They seem a bit oh I don't know different.' 'Okay Kayla I won't don't worry about me.' He said grinning. 'Pfft, me? No I don't worry about people I just don't want to see you being with those sluts.' I mumbled. I saw Jaden looking at me with his deep blue eyes. 'Are you jealous?' he asked. I stood there not answering. Was a jealous? No I assured myself. 'No, No way!' I exclaimed shaking my head. 'Sure you are.' And he turned around. 'Come on now what shall we do?' I rolled my eyes, 'This way.' Walking round past the courtyard, I could see the other girls glare at me. I wave goodbye smiling.

'Students stand straight.' Yelled the teacher. All of the students stood straight and the teacher walked up to every single kid, looking them in the eye. He then boomed at the top of his voice. 'You of all people moved to our school to be strong and learn, I do not tolerate students who hide and cower in fear.' He stopped at the end of the line. Eyeing the poor innocent boy who stood in fear. Not to make any eye contact. If he dared he will be toast meat. 'Hmm.' The teacher grunted and he walked back to the end of the room. He exited the room. The students and I sighed with relief and started to move. 'What a day!' I screamed to myself. I got changed straight out of my uniform and washed my hair, and hands. I guess I can handle it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, one step at a time.

'I don't think I can take another step.' I groaned. 'Come on Kayla buck up and get a grip.' Said Jaden. I mumbled and took painful steps to the door to the next class. Jaden followed behind as I moved my body to my seat and he sat beside me. 'The teacher is not here yet.' He said, 'well any ideas what you want to do?' I pulled out my books and pencil case while he thought of something to talk about. The teacher still didn't come but Tanya entered. 'Morning children, I came to say that your teacher Miss Rackly can not come in today and there is no other teacher to fill in her spot.' One of my classmates raised her hand. 'Yes?' 'Are you going to teach us?' 'Oh no I can't sorry children.' I then raised my hand. 'Then what are we going to do?' I said. 'You have free time.' The class then went wild. Tanya moved away and the whole class went outside and did what they always do. Jaden and me followed behind.

'I am bored out of my flippen head!' I said moaning and groaning. 'I know what you mean.' He said. We sat on a small bench. I looked forward and the couple slut girls walked up to us. 'Hey Jaden.' Said the girl with glasses. The girl with pigtails giggled. 'Uh hi.' Said Jaden. I made myself known by coughing loudly. 'Ahem.' I said. Raising my hand. 'Oh it's you.' Said the girl with pigtails. I roll my eyes while they introduced themselves. 'My name is Linda.' Said the girl with pigtails. 'And my name is Deirdre.' Said the girl with glasses. Linda has blonde pigtails and was much shorter than Deirdre. While Deirdre has red glasses and red hair. I turn my head as the weirdo's continued talking with Jaden. 'So Jaden do you want to hang out with us?' said Deirdre. I spun my head towards Jaden. He looked at me. 'I am with Kayla.' I looked at the ground as Linda said, 'Oh come on you will have fun.' 'Go Jaden, go have fun.' I said glumly. 'You sure?' he said. 'Positively.' He then stood up and patted my back and left with the other girls.

Walking to the fountain I put my hand in the water and a small fish swam up to my fingers and nibbled them. I smiled and started to talk them. 'You won't leave me will you?' the fish made a bubble and it rose to the surface and popped. 'Yea thank-you.' A small kid about 10yr old threw a small stone towards the pond. I caught the stone and dropped it softly into the water, trying not to harm the little fish. The boy mumbled and ran off. The fish then floated on its back and the world stopped spinning and the fish rose into the air and turned into a stunning lady in bright scales. She landed beside me and spoke in a mysterious whispery voice. 'Do you know what you just did?' she said walking behind me and laid her fingers on my shoulders. I stopped breathing and she continued to speak. 'You just saved me from a stone. That may not be much to you, but that would have killed me when I was a fish.' She said flying above me and looking into my eyes. 'Who are you?' I said. 'I am the Foray queen. You just showed me that you have kindness in your heart. That young boy is just a pixilated being I made.' 'I-I-I don't know what to say.' I said. 'Call me Petunia.' The queen said. 'Okay Petunia. What do I do?' I asked as Petunia floated back to earth and pulled a long stick. She handed it to me and added. 'This is a wand that does anything you want it to be, oh and this is for you.' She then tapped my shoulders and these bright white wings appeared and waved once and vanished. Petunia rose in the air and puffed into smoke and the world regained consciousness. People milled round the courtyard and I stood there with a blue stick. I walked to the training area and sat down on a seat. I inspected the stick and felt my shoulders. I felt I don't know some what magical. 'Haha Jaden you are so funny!' I heard a laugh and my eyes shot around to Linda, Deirdre and Jaden at a table laughing. Well just Deirdre and Linda. Jaden however sat there glum, his eyes were darting everywhere. I waved and he spotted me. He jumped up and ran beside me. 'Kayla, Kayla help me please.' He looked so helpless so I dragged him away before the two girls spotted us.

"Oh thank-you Kayla.' Jaden said. 'No worries.' I said, 'what's that?' he said pointing to my stick. 'Oh that's just a stick from home nothing special.' I said guiltily I hated lying. 'Okay.' He responded. As he bounced along and I followed. He just looked like a little kid. 'What are you going to do?' 'I am going to my dorm.' I said. 'Okay Kayla bye.' And he walked to the cafeteria. I sprinted to my dorm and found my door slightly opened. I walked in and found a small parcel wrapped in soft tissue. Lightly opening it I found a broomstick and a witch hat. I thought it was a horrible joke till I read to note. I knelt on my knees as I read the message. 'Dear Kayla.' I read aloud. 'You're not just human. Quie?' I said I read on. 'Please come to the middle of the courtyard at midnight. From Petunia the queen of Foray.' I dropped the note and picked up the hat and placed it on my head. 'Huh there is more?' and I opened the package further. 'Hmm a whole witch outfit and another outfit. A white dress with a tiara?' This is weird I thought I turned the note over just to see if there was more. There was. I read in my head. Oh and another thing your also an angel of light and darkness. I dropped the note and picked up everything and ran to my room.

I placed the things on my bed and put them in a small bag. Thinking hard I thought I wonder what is going to happen. Midnight came and I snuck off into the night. Sure enough Petunia was sitting on the edge of the fountain. I took a deep breath and walked up to her. 'Hey.' I said and sat beside her. 'Kayla bring out your wand and tap your shoulders.' I did as she told me and a bright swirl of light and a brilliant glow gave off and I rose in the air and I was magically transformed with a black dress and tiara, and what's this black wings? I landed back to earth and Petunia clapped her hands and the surroundings changed and we were in a meadow with flowers and grass so green. It was still midnight and the stars were shining. My wand changed colour into a deep purple. 'What is going on?'


End file.
